Lass
by Sylandrophol
Summary: Megaman and Protoman are missing, and a female, malevolent force looms. But Bass isn't. And for reasons not specified, Dr. Wily changes Bass's gender and sends him out to save the world. And hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on the far outskirts of Monsteropolis. Dr. Wily held his castle here. It wasn't as large as the other ones, but hey, it's stealth. Plus most of it was underground too. Sure, he could've put it on a remote glacier or island. One thing that Dr. Wily, and most of the robot masters that he made, well, for now, that Megaman and Protoman was missing. But then again, who would be there to save the day that if a power more evil than Dr. Wily arrived?

That was what he feared. But he had Bass. But about the power more evil than Dr. Wily arrived? That's exactly what happened, though! Anyway, on with the story, less with the plot and stuff.

Bass was just looking outside a window on one of the upper levels of the skull castle. Suddenly, there was alot of explosions in the median of the direction that Bass was looking out, and that was somewhat of the Suburbs of Monstropolis, but still advanced. "Geez doc, just be more subtle with your release of your new robot masters that you made whilst drunk." Bass mumbled to himself. But yeah, it wasn't Dr. Wily. So Bass just walked into the main hall, where all televisions were replaced with a image of a malevolent female scientist.

The mets were dissapointed, for reasons that i don't know why, maybe because the romance movie that they were watching was interrupted, but like i said before, i don't know. "Greetings, Monsteropolis!" The female scientist said. Bass just sighed. "Sure, just try to be very subtle and atleast try to slowly rub it in, instead of suddenly appearing; like you just did." Bass said to himself. Anyway but before Bass could hear the female scientist start her monolouge, Dr. Wily burst in from his workshop, holding a wrench. "BASS!" Dr. Wily shouted to Bass. "COME HERE, THIS EEZ URGENT!"

Bass sighed as he walked over to Dr. Wily. "What is it? What is urgent? Geez, i don't fucking know, maybe it's that female scientist that just suddenly introduced herself!" Bass angrily said to Dr. Wily. The German scientist was a bit stunned about it. "Bass, what i say about breaking ze fourth wall and guessing what i said?" Dr. Wily angrily said to Bass. "I didn't break the fourth wall unlike last time, cool your pistons, Wily." Bass mumbled to Dr. Wily. "I just saw that Monstropolis suddenly exploded and went into havoc. It wasn't us, obviously! Maybe some asshole wanted to outdo us. It's not like we were caught trying to achieve world domination like, 15 times. That's apart of our infamy, doc."

Dr. Wily just shrugged. "Just follow ze. I have upgrades to you can defend ze assholes. I've been working on them for awhile. And i swear, i wasn't drunk whilst making them!" The german scientist said. "Don't you mean defeat, Wily?" Bass said. And suddenly, Bass had a bad feeling about it, but he followed him anyway. Atleast if they're somewhat decent, he can just swooce right up to wherever the female scientist had her secret hideout and tell her to bite his shiny metal ass. And Bass grinned at the Futurama reference that he made.

So, anyway. Bass and Wily were now at Dr. Wily's workshop, and Wily was getting ready to reveal his upgrade to Bass. Bass had a feeling of unease inside him as Dr. Wily unveiled the upgrade cylinder. "Ta-da!" Dr. Wily said as it was fully unveiled. Some confetti cannons inbuilt to the walls fired and two mets with streamers appeared fell from them. "That was uncalled for." Bass said to Wily. "Seriously though, i think you put more effort into that confetti cannons and the celebration than the upgrade." Dr. Wily frowned. "Just step in." The german scientist said to Bass.

And so Bass did. "Careful!" Wily shouted. "This might, uh alter your bazic structure!". Suddenly, Bass didn't feel as comfortable as he did in the chamber. But yeah, everything went black as soon as the upgrade started. But when the upgrades finished, everything went back to normal in a white flash of light. Bass stumbled to his knees. "Ugh, jesus christ!" He mumbled to himself. Once Bass got back up to his knees, he stumbled out. "Well? How did it go?" Bass mumbled to Wily. "In fact, what do these upgrades even do?"

"Well, uhm.." Wily said to Bass. "I changed y-your gender." Wily began to chuckle. "Oh HELL no." Bass said to Wily as he looked down. Yep. Worst of it all, Bass now also had a busty figure. "Wily, you fucking perv!" Bass angrily said to Wily. "Well, worst of all, i guez, is that you now also have platnium blonde hair. And it's covering your right eye, too." Bass groaned. "Well, now that you tricked me into changing my gender, what the hell am i going to do now?" Bass said. "Well, Bass. Or should i say Lass?" Wily said.

"To begin your journey! Go now." Wily said as he pushed Bass into a teleporter where he would begin his marvelous, awkward, world-saving journey. Whelp. Bass thought. Here we fucking go. 


	2. Chapter 2

Being size D busty wasn't easy. And so wasn't being shoved into a teleporter to begin the journey of a life. Lass realized, that Dr. Wily was being more and more of a dick these days. And that didn't help.

But alas, Lass must continue on. And she did, running through the city streets firing at whatever she saw, which was mostly enemy Mets and Sniper Joes. "God damnit, fuck this." Lass mumbled to herself. But yeah, after a few good minutes of running and aimlessly firing at things that looked suspicious, Lass found herself at ground zero of the attacks on Monsteropolis. "So what's this? A intro stage?" Lass said to herself. She realized that she was being a bit like Bubsy. Now she realized that she had a deep rage for that character. Even if it was decades from the past. But it sucked. Just being genderbent.

Anyway, mostly the ground was surprisingly smooth in the area that she was in, despite being exploded, torn in and damaged to the third degree. That was, until now. It was surprising. So Lass got up on one of the unleveled chunks of concrete, using her acrobatic skills and stuff. But yeah, Lass got up, and saw a bunch of advanced Sniper Joe troops walking around. It almost looked like a military scene. But Lass just pondered on going kamikaze and just running through the Sniper Joe troops like that they were nothing.

But Lass kept her cover and crouched down, and looked around the scene. She looked up and saw a huge airship, and of course, it didn't seem friendly, unlike a giant mushroom. She made a decision. She dashed and then double-jumped throughout the scene of Sniper Joes, some turned to fire at her, but they were a bit too late. Lass was just running to the north, she occasionally had to parkour through huge, elevated blocks of concrete. And not to mention that there were huge gaps, and that would easily mean doom to her. And of course a few unlucky citizens, too.

Then after the last major gap, Lass took a break. It was unknown to her that a huge battle could be looming over the way or just some more heaps of parkour. But she was low on energy. So she found a spare E-Tank lying around, and decided to chug it, and once she was done, she chucked it into the pit as far as hard as she could. Screw recycling.

Lass got up, and got up a fairly large block of upheavaled concrete, and found that lying ahead of her, was a huge, vacant lot. She could sense it in her gut. "Yep." Lass mumbled to herself. "A huge battle or the malevolent female scientist will show her face." She sighed as she jumped down there, and she readied her arm cannon, and looked up, just in case something would fall out of the sky to surprise her and get her on her toes. Nope. Nothing, and the airship was gone.

Then Lass heard the somewhat familiar sound of Dr. Wily's UFO. Well, it wasn't exactly Dr. Wily's, but you get the idea. And the malevolent female scientist showed herself after the UFO came off after reaching a few meters off of the ground. "Ah, Bas-" The female scientist said, before being cut off by Lass. "It's Lass, dickweed." Lass angrily snapped, readying her arm cannon. "Let me repeat myself, i guess." The female scientist said before clearing her throat. "Ah, Lass. It is fairly nice to see you here. Although i will introduce myself. I am Dr. Sal, and i've pretty much claimed a good chunk of Monsteropolis." Dr. Sal triumphantly said. "Although i would let you go on your journey, but i will show you one of my greatest creations!"

Lass had a bad feeling about this. "Behold!" Dr. Sal said as a female robot master teleported in. "Alto!"

Alto was basically Dr. Sal's version of a megaman killer. Alto was a bit taller than Lass, and had a somewhat bigger bust size than Lass, too, and she was basically designed to be better than Lass in every way. Also, Alto had orange armor, and i guess the "cloth" that covers the areas between her breastplate and legs, and shoulders to arms were cerulean. Of course, this pissed Lass off.

Oh yeah. It's time to kick someone's ass now. Lass thought to herself. "It's nice too see you, Lass. Are you ready?" Alto said to Lass. "I'm more than ready. To beat the circuits out of you." Lass angrily said. Suddenly, just out of pure reflex, Alto dashed at Lass. Luckily, being acrobatic, Lass just jumped over Alto and fired a few shots at Alto. But she wasn't prepared for when Alto fired a huge globule of plasma at Lass, and had enough force to chuck Lass at the concrete walls. Taking an average amount of damage, not too heavy, not too light, Lass jumped back up at her feet and began running and firing at Alto.

Lass also had a feeling that Dr. Sal was just watching this and already had a bag of popcorn prepared, but that wasn't important. She needed to be at her top game. Alto fired another globule of plasma, but this time, Lass was prepared and jumped over it, and drop-kicked Alto in the face. Before Lass could do more damage to Alto, Alto grabbed hold of Lass's leg and span her around and let go, sending Lass flying, but Lass got back to her feet. She realized that that huge globule of plasma probably busted some coolant pipes in the rear section of her armor, but that wasn't important.

But what was important, however, was kicking Alto's ass. She noticed that Alto's arm cannon was firing out three medium-to-small globules of plasma that were spreading out. Great, perfect time to go all danmaku, Lass thought, but she managed to get close to Alto and bodyslam her.

And it turns out, Alto was made out of a durable, but light material. But Alto kicked Lass in the stomach and sent her flying, and she landed with a THUNK on her back. Well, Lass thought, time to give her my best shot. And then again, she readied her arm cannon, and got up, and ran with a limp over to Alto, but Alto knew what Lass was going to do, and she grabbed Lass by the waist and threw her. And that didn't do well, sadly.

But, after a few good minutes of fighting and Lass eventually kicking Alto's ass, Alto started to smoke, and Lass crouched down, breathing heavy.

"You fight well." Alto said, groaning. "Not that it matters." And then, well basically, Alto and Dr. Sal teleported out. Lass realized that she was looking a bit worse for wears, and that the battle was somewhat anticlimatic. But Lass teleported out of the scene.

And back to Dr. Wily's castle, where she will finally see Dr. Sal's 8 robot mistresses. 


	3. Chapter 3

After the somewhat uneventful battle between Alto, Lass finally took a break, got repairs and took a few shots of E-Tanks. It took a few hours, but god damn, Lass needed some rest, if she had to take on eight robot mistresses and then Dr. Sal's fortress. It was a good thing that Dr. Wily didn't mess with her room, or else the german scientist would probably get a hernia. And that wouldn't be pleasant to do, either, but yeah. Lass tried to keep it easy, she got some rest, but still though. Dr. Sal really didn't seem like much of a threat, but Lass still sweated over it, sure, Lass was a one woman army, but still though.

Suddenly, Dr. Wily burst out, nearly giving Lass a heart attack, luckily it wasn't for upgrades, but it was for finally seeing Dr. Sal's eight robot mistresses, which was good for Lass, and she needed more things for target pratice, including unwilling Mets and Crazy Razies. But yes, now, it was the time for the big event, the main course, Dr. Sal's eight robot mistresses!

Lass sighed as the huge screen Dr. Wily's lab lit up, revealing the stage select.

First of all, Tidal Woman.

Tidal Woman was kinda taller than Lass, so no huge intimidation game here, but she definatley had aquatic theme going on with her armor, with white and sea green arms and legs, and a aquatic blue breastplate and helmet. But yeah, she really didn't look like she could pose a threat, but then again, never underestimate robot masters.

Then Gazelle Woman.

Gazelle Woman was around the same size as Alto, and from the looks of it, she was very fucking fast, and could give Roahm Mythril one hell of a hard time. And obviously, her armor and appearance was based off of a gazelle. She, of course, like most of Dr. Sal's robot masters, she was busty.

Then Acoustic Woman.

Acoustic Woman was a robot mistress based off of a stereo player, and what represented her breasts were the sound emitters on stereo, or radio players. And holy shit, Acoustic Woman's rack was bigger than Alto's and she definatley rocked the female body.

Then Overdrive Woman. And at this point, Lass was starting to drift off.

Overdrive Woman was a robot mistress based off of a fighter jet, and holy shit, she was tall, judging by it, Overdrive Woman was the third tallest out of Dr. Sal's robot mistresses. She also had huge hips, but medium-large breasts. She could be enough to change Gyro Man's mind about jet engines. And of course, she looked like she could kick someone's ass any minute. So yeah. Definatley a threat.

Then Tropial Woman.

Tropical Woman was a robot mistress that had a Hawaiian/Polynesian theme to her, and she was the second tallest. And boy, she did her intimidation game well. Especially with a huge cannon for a arm cannon. It gave Lass some chills, but she shook it off.

Then Casino Woman.

Casino Woman was a robot mistress with a obvious and evident casino-theme to her, especially with small roulette wheels for shoulder guards. Casino Woman also had a red and black theme to her, and she had a breast size similar to Lass, so yeah. Moving on.

Then Volt Woman.

Volt Woman was a pretty average-sized robot mistress, in vein of Elec Man. It seems like that Dr. Sal was inspired by Elec Man whilst making her. Overall, Volt Woman basically had the smallest breast size out of all of Dr. Sal's robot mistresses, and she looks like the could be a challenge, but yeah. Lass shouldn't fret about it.

At last, but not least, Avalanche Woman.

Avalanche Woman looked like a pure bitch from the start, from the smug look on her face, to the sheer height and intimidation of her. She was somewhat burly, and she had a snowboard, and her armor was basically based off of snowboarding gear. From the looks of it, she won't be going down atleast if Lass dies atleast once. And that's if Lass is lucky. Lass started to fret, but she took a shot of energy and she was pretty much fine.

And yeah, that was it for the stage select and Dr. Sal's eight robot mistresses. "Vell?" Dr. Wily said to Lass. "Did your german accent grow some more, Dr. Wily?" Lass said to Wily. "Shut up, you fool." Dr. Wily snapped at Lass. Lass shrugged. Lass made a thought, it'd be good to get most of the harder robot mistresses out of the way. Lass stood up, readied her arm cannon.

"I'll take Gazelle Woman." Lass said as she walked into the teleporter.

* * *

Hey, it's Sylandrophol here. I've updated some of the chapters before this, and took advice from one of my friends on DeviantArt. Wildtraveller. He's pretty cool and down-to-earth dude, who riffs on some bad fanfictions on this website.

So yeah, go check him out!


	4. Chapter 4

Lass was teleported to Gazelle Woman's stage, and it was some sort of robotic Gane Reserve at sunset.

"Thank god PETA isn't around anymore." Lass mumbled to herself as she began walking around, because, well, there was no to run, because there weren't any enemy robots yet. Lass readied her buster just in case, and then suddenly, Lass noticed a pit, and with a ladder leading down to it. On the other side of the pit, was a E-Tank and a greenish metal wall. It was a safe guess that the pit lead down to some sort of service tunnel system but who knows.

But Lass was interested in grabbing some loot because Gazelle Woman might be a bitch to fight, so she dashed over to it and double-jumped to it, and snitched the E-Tank. And then, well, she took a breath and jumped down the pit, and never bothered to go down the ladder. Because fuck safety. That's why.

Lass landed with a THUNK, and ended up catching some dust around her landing site, and she looked around the service tunnel, before the coast was clear, and ran. Suddenly, the familiar sound of Bubble Bats, or Battons, whatever you want to call them, appeared out of nowhere. "For fucks sake, not now!" Lass said as she looked behind herself and saw the Battons, and began firing at them. They went down with ease. Lass dashed down the service tunnel as fast as she could, before she reached another ladder.

Lass climbed up the ladder, and ended up in another part of the Gane Reserve, and up ahead, she was greeted by some of Dr. Sal's version of Sniper Joes, it was easy taking them out, so we're not going into detail about it. Then Lass began to run once she heard something rustling. Most likely the mechanical animals here, could be corrupted by Dr. Sal, but who knows? But yeah, some more Sniper Joes appeared, and Lass made a break for it, leaving them out in the dust.

Dashing around the Gane Reserve definatley wasn't easy, jumping over rocks and stuff, shooting corrupted mechanical animals, and avoiding mechanical vultures that tried to swoop down on her. God forbid they be like the eagle from Lester The Unlikely. But yeah, Lass came to a building, and of course, there was a perimiter of fences around it, so Lass took the obvious choice. Make no time for caution, and so she did. She dashed, and double-jumped over the fences, and she did it quite acrobatically, too.

Then Lass landed, and walked around the perimiter. No guards here, but it could, very well be a trap. And there was nobody there to warn her, so Lass just kicked the door down. And she found out that inside of the building was mainly storage, crates and boxes. It was just basically a crate maze. After a few good minutes of getting lost, cussing, finding and shooting some mets that were around, Lass finally found another entrance to the service tunnels. Who would even put service tunnels in a Gane Reserve, anyway?

Lass just shrugged it off, and climbed down the ladder. This time around, the service tunnels were being patrolled by Bunby Tank DX's, but Lass just kicked them down and left them to die. After around a average distance of walking, Lass found herself in a huge, cubic room.

And well, in the center of it, was a huge platform, with a ladder leading up to a entrance of the service tunnels. But it was guarded by some Sniper Joes. Specifically, the ones that throw grenades. But yeah, it was quite a cakewalk. After Lass disposed of the sniper joes, Lass climbed up the ladder, only to find herself in a more wooded section of the Gane Reserve. Lass had flashbacks to Wood Man's stage.

Basically, up until this point, Gazelle Woman's stage was a cakewalk. Now, the difficulty spiked up, and was basically cranked up to eleven. Lass found herself shooting at Robbits, Monkings and Battons. "Why were they even in a Gane Reserve?" Lass thought to herself. Suddenly, Sniper Joes with flamethrowers came out of the bushes and just began burning everything. Lass did have minor damage done to her before she came to this point, but now, she had to run like hell not to catch fire.

But Lass broke into a sprint, and did some parkour on some nearby rocks to reach the treetops, and she found some mainteance platforms above the trees, and began running on them. They weren't exactly sturdy, but it made it hard to stay cool. Especially that after a long time of parkouring over highly wooded areas that might lead to bottomless pits and stuff. Not to mention that the robotic vultures were back, and holy shit, they made it hard to concentrate. Lass occasionally got attacked by some, but it was no problem. Just like Tuesdays.

After a few minutes, Lass came back on land, and she was greeted by a midboss. Specifically, the hippo midboss from Ring Man's stage. Lass occasionally became a target for it, but she killed it with average difficulty. Then Lass began running, and parkouring through the open feilds of the Gane Reserve. It was mainly uneventful, besides the forest part and the exploring of the service tunnels. Then Lass noticed another service tunnel entrance. Lass took another risk and jumped in.

After a few minutes of walking and shooting Battons and Sniper Joes, she reached a rectangular room with a platform at the end of it, and boss doors, too! But it was guarded by a Big Eye. But Lass parkoured up to the boss doors, ignoring the Big Eye. This was it. She was going to kick Gazelle Woman's ass. She climbed up a ladder, to exit the service tunnel. And then a set of boss doors on the ceiling. Lass reached the top. She was in a open field, somewhere in the Gane Reserve.

"Hello? Anyone out here? I'm looking for somebody so i can kick her as-" Lass said, before she turned her head around, and noticed Gazelle Woman flying down at her, and she basically kicked Lass in her head. She would be out cold if she was a human, but it was the most damage she sustained in Gazelle Woman's stage.

Lass stumbled to her knees, and made a break for Gazelle Woman, angrily firing at her and chasing her down. Boy she was a fucking spaz. Suddenly, WHAM! Without Lass knowing about it, Gazelle Woman turned around, and headbutted her in her fucking chest. God damn, it hurt like a bitch. Lass realized she should be on her A-Game, but she wasn't. And that was a problem. She didn't know when Gazelle Woman would strike again, but it was a good guess that it was good to get back up and run.

Lass took a eye and saw Gazelle Woman dashing towards her at alarmingly high velocities and speeds, and she somewhat had a field of energy around her, so Lass jumped to the side of her. Then Gazelle Woman stopped, and crouched down. "Ah, so we're going for the toreador route, are we?" Gazelle Woman angrily said to Lass. Before Lass could make make a witty response, Gazelle Woman charged at her, feild of energy at all, so Lass, just out of pure reflex, sidestepped.

Before taking a breath or too, Lass turned around quickly, and began firing at Gazelle Woman. She knew the drill know, but did she? Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Lass spotted Gazelle Woman jumping over to her, as if going to tackle her. Lass waited, until the last second, and she kicked Gazelle Woman, and that sent her flying, and Gazelle Woman landed with a huge crash, dust gathering. That seemed to do a ludicrous amount of damage. Apparently she was made for speed, agility and damaging, but not durability.

Gazelle Woman staggered to her feet. And Lass got ready for the upcoming attack. 


End file.
